


Knock Knock Knockin' on the Bunker Door

by casnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know...he has feelings for you, Dean. His favorite hunter with his leather jacket and egotistical attitude. He's too afraid to say anything." the demon snarled.<br/>"Get out of him you black-eyed son of a bitch, or this pretty face'll be the last thing you see." Dean said. He had to be careful not to hurt Cas, he was still inside there, somewhere.<br/>"Ooh" the demon said, mockingly, "the big bad hunter is gonna wave his magic wand and poof me away."<br/>Dean grew angrier.<br/>"And you know what the best part is?" the demon said, smiling.<br/>"Bite me." Dean said through gritted teeth.<br/>"I'm keeping him awake. He's got a front row seat to watch when you plunge that blade of yours into him. You'll be the sole reason why your best friend with benefits'll be dead. And you'll have no clue of what happened when I'm done with you."<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock Knockin' on the Bunker Door

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU. 2nd work posted! Again, will continue this. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll like it!

Dean flipped through the pages of a long-forgotten journal belonging to an old Winchester. He had to be careful, the pages were flaky and were sure to rip off with minimal force. He turned the page. 

 _Holy crap!_ he thought to himself, literally.

"Is that...?" He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the small faded writing. "Samuel Colt!? With a Winchester?" He said, dumbstruck.

"Man! Family's been ganking stuff for decades!" He grinned.

He closed the book, resting his hand on the cover. He tried running his fingers over the title, but it was too scratched out to make out any words, or letters. His eyes shifted to a shiny metallic object on a nearby stand.

 _Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, alright?_ Sam had said to him. _No blades, guns, hoodoo, voodoo, all that stuff._

Sam, though younger, was always looking out for his older brother, keeping him out of trouble. He disregarded Sam's orders. That's what big brothers were for, right? He went for it.

Dean sat back down at the table, admiring the carbon-steel katana that had belonged to one of the former "Men of Letters. He ran his fingers along the edge, slightly breaking skin. The blade was sharp, sure to easily chop off the head of any creature who might cross his path. He smiled. He was more of a shoot-first-ask-questions-later type of guy, but he didn't mind using a sword every once in a while. He pretended to chop off a vampire's head, fangs and all, when someone knocked on the door.

Dean jumped, startled. He turned around, confused. Sam never knocked, and no one else knew where they were. He stood up, making sure to keep his demon blade by his side.

More knocks came from the door.

He gripped the demon blade tight, raising it towards his chest. He took a few tentative steps towards the door.

"Yeah?" Dean said.

The handle opened.

Dean braced himself, ready to fend off whoever, or whatever, was at the door.

He was about to strike, when he saw Cas, standing there with his trenchcoat. Ever since The Great Fall, Cas had lost his grace, meaning that he was technically human. That might explain why he didn't know how to answer at the door.

"Hello." Cas said.

"Cas?" Dean said, surprised. He couldn't help but blink at the welcome sight that was the angel. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I...I was alone. I may be human now, but I can still hear other angels inside my head. So many voices, and I can't seem to do anything to respond." Cas said.

"So why didn't ya call?"

"I don't...own a phone." Cas said, blankly. He turned to him, but quickly looked away, embarrassed, his cheeks flushing red with color.

"C'mon, man! Why didn't ya say anything? Sam and I've got lots of phones!" He walked over to a duffel bag sitting at the table. He spilled out every phone within the bag and lay them on the surface. "Pick any one you like." Dean said, smiling.

Cas looked at the phones, slightly overwhelmed by all of the choices.

He picked up a Samsung Galaxy S4.

"Did you...buy all of these?" Cas asked, turning the phone around in his hand.

"Yeah, Cas. Let's go with that," he said.

Cas put down the smartphone.

"Hmm." His eyes darted between each phone. "This one," Cas simply said as he picked up the small device, carefully examining it.

It was a Nokia GX.

"Huh, going a little retro there, ain't ya Cas? A Nokia."

Cas looked up, surprised.

"Enochian?" he said in awe. "That can't be!"

Dean burst out laughing.

"No, no, no, no! A Nokia cellphone!" He said, pointing at the label.

"Oh, my apologies." Cas said, a little disappointed and embarrassed.

"It's alright, Cas. You're human now, can't really fly anywhere you want. Gotta communicate the old-fashioned way." Dean said, pointing at the phone. "Anyways, you do remember how to use one, right?"

"Uhhh," Cas uttered. "Yes. I believe so."

Cas grabbed the phone, swiftly dialing a number.

Dean's phone rang.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Cas asked.

Dean was confused.

"How'd ya know what number to call?" Dean asked, with a nervous chuckle.

"Answer the phone," Cas said, showing traces of a malevolent tone in his voice.

Dean raised his eyebrow, confused. His phone kept ringing.

He answered.

"Hello?" Dean said, trying to play it off.

"Am I doing it right?" Cas asked, his voice growing darker.

Dean turned to him. It couldn't be, but there it was, standing right in front of him.

Cas blinked, revealing a pair of black eyes.  
  
Dean gripped his demon blade tight, ready to strike at his best friend, or what was left of him...

"You know...he has feelings for you, Dean. His favorite hunter with his leather jacket and egotistical attitude. He's too afraid to say anything," the demon snarled.

"Get out of him you black-eyed son of a bitch, or this pretty face'll be the last thing you see," Dean said. He had to be careful not to hurt Cas, he was still inside there, somewhere.

"Ooh," the demon said, mockingly. "The big bad hunter is gonna wave his magic wand and poof me away."

Dean grew angrier.

"And you know what the best part is?" the demon asked, smiling.

"Bite me," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you'd like that? Wouldn't you?" the demon said. "I'm keeping him awake. He's got a front row seat to watch when you plunge that blade of yours into him. You'll be the sole reason why your best friend with benefits'll be dead. And you'll have no clue as to what happened when I'm done with you."

"That's it," Dean said. He ran and tackled the demon, head on. Lucky for him, the floor below them had a devil's trap painted on.

"Now, you're MY bitch." Dean growled.

The demon became nervous, shifting its eyes in every direction, trying to find any possible escape.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Dean began to recite. He knew the incantation like the back of his hand.

The demon let out a pained howl, knowing very well that it would be sent back to hell. It turned to look at Dean and began to laugh.

Dean looked up, saw the demon, and kept on reading the incantation.

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et, um, et secta diabolica..." 

Ok, maybe he didn't exactly remember it word by word.

"Crap!" he yelled, a sense of helplessness suddenly overwhelming him. To his surprise, however, the demon stopped screaming.

Dean was confused. He looked up and saw the icy blue eyes of his best friend, Cas.

"Dean? Wh-what's going on?" He said, his voice quivering.

"Cas? Is that you?" Dean stopped reciting.

"Dean? Why are you holding a demon blade to my neck?" he said, growing scared.

"Dammit, Cas! Answer the question! Are you, you!?"

"Of course I'm me! Who else could I be?"

Dean sighed, relieved. He got up, his boot slightly defacing the devil's trap as he took a step back.

"I don't know how you did it, man, but you beat it, well, for now."

"What do you mea- Ahhh!"

"Cas!? What's wrong!?"

"I...I can feel it! Bashing inside my head! Trying to get out! Dean! You have got to get this thing out of me!"

"But, I don't wanna hurt you!"

"You have to, it's the only way!"

"No."

"But Dean!"

"I said NO, Cas!"

He looked around, desperate to find something, anything, that would help get the demon out of Cas without hurting him.

He looked at his blade.

"No." he thought to himself. "Cas ain't dying tonight."

Then, a thought suddenly occurred to him. Demon blood.

"Cas," Dean said. "I need you to trust me, ok? Give me your hand."

"But, Dean!"

"Trust me."

Cas hesitated before finally giving in.

Dean grabbed his hand, pulling the blade towards it. He cut his palm. Blood started to ooze out. Dean knew that only a certain type of person could ingest demon blood and acquire demon-like powers, and he knew that from them two, Sam was the one with that ability. But it was well worth the try if it meant keeping Cas alive.

 _What's the worst that could happen?_ He thought to himself. _Apart from maybe kicking the can a little early._

"Before anything happens, I want you to know that I'll be there with you to curb Sam's hunger after this is over," Cas said.

"Sam?" Dean chuckled. "Sam ain't here."

"Then, what do you need my blood for?"

"Me." Dean said.

He looked at Cas's wound, and before he could stop him, put his mouth over the cut, sucking out any demon blood that he could. It tasted vaguely metallic and  more like expired rum. He could see why Sam had been addicted to the stuff. He drank as much blood as Cas let him, stopping him before it overcame him. Dean finally stood up. He waited, letting the demon blood settle into his system. He could hear Cas whimpering. He wondered if it was because he drank too much blood from him, or if it was because of the demon inside of him.

It was the moment of truth. Dean exhaled, clearing his mind. He raised his hand, clenching it into a fist.

Nothing.

He clenched harder, his knuckles becoming very white.

Still nothing.

"Dammit!" Dean said. "Maybe I need to..."

His eyes rolled back into his skull.

His body tumbled forward and lay crumpled on the floor.

"DEAN!" Cas screamed. "DEAN!"

Those were the last words he heard before everything became pitch black.


End file.
